Algún Dia
by EAUchiha
Summary: Algun dia, seré capaz de decirte lo que siento. Seré capaz de besarte y abrazarte tanto como quiero. Algun dia... Algun dia tal vez ya no piense en ti de esa forma y solo te vea como un simple compañero más. O tal vez Algun dia... Seas tú, quien me busque. Seas tú quien sufra lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo en estos momentos. Uzumaki Naruto. [También en Wattpad]
1. Chapter 1

Holaa...Hoy vengo con este One Shot Naruhina. Lo escribí pensando en ciertas cosas que pasan por mi mente en estos momentos.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Algún día.

Ya se me hizo costumbre mirarte desde atrás, la hilera de asiento contigua a la tuya es mi lugar preferido. Mirarte disimuladamente desde atrás mientras las horas de clases pasan desapercibidas para mi. Ser tu compañera de clases, escuchar como hablas de otras chicas mientras mi corazón es atravesado por miles de agujas a la vez que debo sonreír falsamente solo para que nadie se de cuenta de cómo me siento realmente. Comenzamos a ser amigos gracias a que Sakura-chan se hizo novia de tu mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Todo era perfecto cuando ignoraba mis sentimientos. Podía mirarte a los ojos, hablar contigo sobre cualquier tema sin importancia, incluso si no me saludabas con un beso en la mejilla o una abrazo no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero Sakura me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas. Amo esos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Ese cabello rubio alborotado, me provocar enredar mis manos en el. Esa sonrisa, sobre todo esa grande y hermosa sonrisa.

Cada día despierto de malas a causa de mi aburrida rutina. Pero todo eso se va cuando dices _"Buenos Días Hinata-chan"_. Probablemente algunos de tus amigos se habrá dado cuenta. Sasuke lo sabe, Sakura no tuvo que contárselo para que el se diera cuenta. Además estoy casi segura de que Shikamaru también lo sabe. Excepto tu, eres tan despistado ni te enteras de lo que sucede a tu alrededor hasta que alguien te lo dice.

Ya nada ha vuelto a ser igual. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, no puedo estar a solas contigo y sentirme incómoda. Tu te diste cuenta cuando una vez caminábamos juntos a casa, yo casi no hablaba. Me preguntaste _"¿Hina-chan, te sucede algo malo?"_ con esos ojos azules llenos de confusión. Y yo solo conteste _"No es nada Naruto-kun"_. Eso fue suficiente para que no hicieras más preguntas.

Tu eres popular entre todos, y yo solo tengo una amiga. Tu eres alegre y extrovertido, y yo tan tímida e insegura. Tu nunca te rindes cuando las cosas no salen a tu favor, en cambio yo me vuelvo negativa y me rindo de inmediato. Tu prefieres irte de fiesta con tus amigos, mientras que yo prefiero quedarme en compañía de una buen libro. A veces salgo de compras con Sakura-chan.

Pero algún día...  
Algún día, seré capaz de decirte lo que siento. Seré capaz de besarte y abrazarte tanto como quiero.

Algún día...

Algún día tal vez ya no piense en ti de esa forma y solo te vea como un simple compañero más.

O tal vez Algún día...  
Seas tú, quien me busque. Seas tú quien sufra lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo en estos momentos.

Algún día...  
Esa hermosa sonrisa sera solo para mi. Esos ojos azules solo me miraran a mi.

Sera yo, tu tema de conversación favorito.

Quizás algún día sea valiente y te diga cuanto te quiero... Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 **Si les gusto déjenmelo saber en un Reviews*-***

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He traído una pequeña continuación de este lindo drabble a petición de algunos de ustedes, espero que les guste. Por cierto, los invito a que se unan a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics,**_ en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página. Sería genial que pudieran hacerlo. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el resultado de mi esfuerzo.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Algún día**

Sigo sin entender porque no puedo dejar de mirarte. A veces quisiera voltear la cabeza y contemplarte durante toda la jodida hora de clases, pero simplemente no puedo. Tal vez pienses que soy un loco, un acosador y eso es la última cosa que quiero que pienses sobre mí. Desde que nos volvimos amigos no puedo evitar observarte de lejos, al principio creí que era simple curiosidad por tu introvertida personalidad... pero, definitivamente se trata de algo más.

Algunas veces me pregunto a mí mismo cómo es que puedo actuar con tanta naturalidad frente a ti, como puedo fingir que tu hermosa sonrisa no causa ningún efecto en mí, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Mis amigos dicen que soy un idiota por no hacerle frente a mis sentimientos, pero en realidad temo a tu rechazo, a que nuestra linda amistad se vea arruinada por mis estúpidos sentimientos. Eres el ser más precioso que he conocido, tu peculiar color de ojos, tu largo y sedoso cabello, tu dulce voz, tu timidez… todo lo que provenga de ti, me encanta. Siempre pongo a prueba mi autocontrol cuando voy a saludarte con un dulce beso en la mejilla, ese pequeño roce me da la oportunidad de embriagarme con tu dulce aroma a Vainilla.

Un día, mientras te miraba de soslayo durante una aburrida clase, noté que estabas dormida. Usualmente tú no eres así, por lo que supuse que tuviste algún problema que en casa que no te permitió conciliar el sueño. Así que decidí prestar atención en clases y tomar apuntes para entregártelos después, prefiero ser yo el desorientado a que tú obtengas un mala calificación por culpa de tu cansancio.

Mis amigos insisten es que lo intente, que me arme de valor, me plante delante de ti y te confiese lo mucho que te amo.

Quizás, algún día…

Tal vez algún día tenga la valentía suficiente para ir con todo para hacerte feliz.

O tal vez algún día…

Intenté rendirme y actuar como un compañero más, no, no quiero ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad.

Pero de algo si estoy seguro, algún día yo seré tu tema de conversación favorito y tú el mío... Mi preciosa Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Se despide, EAUchiha.**


End file.
